The Red Dragon
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: ANBU Dog is sent to a foreign land in search of two Konoha traitors. He soon finds that this new land is a terrifying place. Each day is a struggle, not only to survive, but also to find the Konoha traitors. Rated M for blood, gore, and potential sexual content. Sorry for shitty title and summary.


**AN: If you received an update notification, I'm sorry but it's just this chapter being updated after I fixed several mistakes I made.**

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was dressed in the standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. Overtop of his standard uniform was a short-sleeved long white haori, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the words "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back. "You're sure that this information is correct?" he asked the ANBU captain in front of him.

Said captain nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I am positive that Uzumaki Kushina and Hayabusa Ryu have both left for this land to the far east, past the Land of Water."

"I thought they were simply missing in action." Minato sighed. "As of now they are to be labeled as deserters and rogue ninja. Bring me Dog. Dismissed." The ANBU captain knelt and saluted before leaving to retrieve his comrade for the Hokage. "Dammit Kushina, Ryu. What the hell are you two thinking?" Sighing once again, Minato drew a sheet of paper from a drawer of his mahogany desk and began drawing out a course of action for his ANBU. Said course of action read as follows: _Objective A: Track down rogue ninja Uzumaki Kushina and Hayabusa Ryu. Objective B: Bring Uzumaki Kushina and Hayabusa Ryu back to Konoha Objective B2: If capture is not possible, Uzumaki Kushina and Hayabusa Ryu are to be eliminated._ "God. I really don't want to do this."

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" a voice asked. Minato looked up from his orders he was drawing out to see an ANBU with a muscular build who stood at about 5'9 with a red and white dog mask covering his face.

"Yes. You can take your mask off, Dog. You won't need it for this mission."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." the ANBU said. The ANBU took his mask off to reveal a boy of about fifteen with red hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head and vibrant green eyes with a slight golden hue. A black half face mask covered the lower half of his face, obscuring the rest of his features from view.

"We have reason to believe that former Konoha ninja Uzumaki Kushina and Hayabusa Ryu are hiding out in a land to the east of the Land of Water. It's never been heard of, which is probably why we've never caught wind of the two until now. Your mission is to go to this land and capture the two and bring them back to Konoha. If you are unable to capture them, then you must kill them. You leave as soon as possible. You will travel to the Land of Waves and find a ferryman who goes by the name of Fujimoto. He will take you to where you need to go. If you need help, Tazuna-san may be able to help you find him. You leave as soon as possible. Any questions?"

"Estimated length?"

"Impossible to tell. We have no idea how long it takes to get there nor do we know where the two are."

"Can I tell my father that I'm leaving?"

"Of course."

"I have no further questions, Hokage-sama."

"Then you're dismissed." The ANBU knelt and saluted before replacing his mask and leaving the room.

 **XXX**

The dog masked ANBU ran over the rooftops until he dropped down in front of his apartment complex. Climbing the three flights of stairs, he reached his apartment. As he entered his apartment, he called, "Dad! I'm home!"

A silver head peaked out over the back of the couch. "Ah, welcome home, Hayato. What did the Hokage want?"

"I'm going to be hunting down and capturing Uzumaki Kushina and Hayabusa Ryu." the boy, Hayato, said evenly. The man on the couch stiffened.

"They betrayed the village?" his dad whispered.

"That's what I was told."

"Still, those two were legendary ninja. Both were feared by many for their skills on the battlefield and their enormous kill counts. The were immensely loyal to Konoha until they suddenly disappeared on a routine A-rank mission to the Land of Water. It was assumed they were missing in action."

"Well, thanks for dashing my hopes of surviving this mission. The Hokage said he wasn't sure how long it would take me to get there and back, but now I'm thinking I won't be coming back. I'm leaving as soon as possible. I just wanted to let you know." The man on the couch stood up and walked over to him. Hayato looked at his father for what might be the last time.

His father was six feet tall and dressed in the standard Konoha jounin uniform: A green flak jacket, dark blue long sleeved shirt and loose pants with bound ankles, and blue open toed sandals. The man had silver spiky hair that was oriented to the left side, a dark blue half face mask covering the lower half of his face, his right eye- normally relaxed and heavy lidded was now wide and attentive- was grey and the other was covered by his forehead protector. He crouched down and hugged Hayato tightly. "You'll be fine." he whispered. "I doubt they actually turned traitor. You'll be able to talk to them and they'll come back. You'll see."

"I'll miss you, Dad." Hayato whispered back, voice and lips trembling, and hugged his father back.

"I'll miss you too, Hayato." His dad pulled away slowly.

Hayato turned around and left the apartment his father's last words of "Good luck" trailing after him. He didn't stop crying until he reached the Land of Waves.

 **XXX**

"Where the hell is this man?" Hayato growled angrily. He had asked over a dozen dock workers and captains and not one had seen or heard of Fujimoto

"Are you looking for someone, son?" a man asked from behind him. Hayato turned around to see a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. "I'm Tazuna, how can I help you?"

"I'm Hayato Hatake," Hayato bowed. "Jounin of Konoha, a pleasure to meet you. I'm looking for a man named Fujimoto. He is supposed to take me somewhere."

"Hatake? Like Kakashi Hatake?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes. He's my father."

"I was unaware he had a son."

"I'm not surprised. It's not common knowledge and he doesn't openly disclose information like that."

"Fair enough. Now, as for this Fujimoto. I believe he is at the market stocking up on supplies for him and his crew. If you would like, I can have one of my men hold his boat."

"That'd be great. Thank you, Tazuna-san."

"Baa, don't mention it. In return, I'd like you to come and meet my family. Kakashi won't mind will he?"

"Not at all. It's not a secret, it's just not common knowledge."

"Great. Come on." Tazuna said and led Hayato on a short walk to his house. As he opened the door, he called, "Tsunami! Inari! We have a guest!"

"Who is it?" a woman asked, walking out of the kitchen. She had long blue-coloured hair. She wore a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in colour and a long blue skirt.

"We have a guest? We never have guests." A boy said as he came into view from a hallway to the right. He was dressed in a grey, sleeveless, v-neck shirt, a pair of grey pants and carried a towel around his neck. He had spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes.

"Inari, Tsunami," Tazuna said. "I'd like you to meet Hatake Hayato. A ninja from Konoha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inari-san, Tsunami-san." Hayato bowed.

"Hatake? Why does that sound familiar?" Tsunami questioned with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"My father, Hatake Kakashi, was here a year ago. He helped with your Gatou problem I believe." Hayato replied.

"He was here with Naruto!" Inari cried. "Have you met Naruto?"

"No, I haven't." Hayato said. "I'm a jounin and he's a genin. That means I'm his superior so I don't see him much, if at all. I'm also a member of my village's special ops, so I'm often busy."

"Naruto is _so_ cool." Inari said.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hatake-san. Why are you in in the Land of Waves?" Tsunami asked.

"I'm looking for a man named Fujimoto. I'm looking for two people who have betrayed the village. He is supposed to be able to take me to the where they are hiding." Hayato answered.

The door to Tazuna's house opened and a brown haired man stuck his head in. "Fujimoto is at the docks, Tazuna-san."

"I should be going then." Hayato said. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, Inari-san." With a bow, he turned and followed the man out of the house. The man led Hayato to the docks and in front of a large boat. The boat was a white passenger ship with a blue trim around the middle and a large green whale on the side close to the where water met the side of the boat. A middle aged man with greasy black hair stood in front of the boat. He had bright green eyes surrounded by crows feet, a crooked nose, and thin lips that loosely held a smoldering cigarette. He was dressed in a white sailor's uniform with a blue bandana tied around his neck.

"Fujimoto-san," Hayato's guide said to the man. "This man needs passage."

"Thank you, Seto-san." the man, Fujimoto, nodded. "Where will I be taking you, Sir?"

"What do you know of a land to the east of the Land of Water?" Hayato asked.

"I know it's not a nice place to go. Place is full of death. I hear every day is a fight for survival. I know I won't go any closer than three miles offshore." Fujimoto answered, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I need you to take me there."

"Okay. You're going to have to swim the last three miles."

"I can do that. Thank you, Fujimoto-san."

"Don't mention it. I'll round up my boys and girls. Expect a day or two of travel time."

"What about a return trip? How will I get home?"

"Don't worry about that right now. We can discuss that as we get closer to your destination."

"Very well. I'll wait on the boat."

"Okay. I'll be back in around ten minutes."

Virgil nodded in acknowledgement and walked on to the boat. _Uzumaki Kushina and Hayabusa Ryu._ He found a spot on the deck and sat down on a crate. _Two of Konoha's strongest ninja have turned traitor after disappearing several years ago. Dad doesn't believe it and Hokage-sama seemed like he didn't believe it either. Perhaps, there is more to the story than they or I know._ He pulled up another crate and set his weapons on top, inspecting them for damage and dullness.

"Are you ready to leave, Ninja-san?" Fujimoto asked as he and his crew climbed aboard the ship.

"Yes, Fujimoto-san." Hayato replied, looking up from his work.

"Alright." Fujimoto acknowledged. "Sulu! Take us out!"

 **An: Well, I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


End file.
